phineasandferbshipsfandomcom-20200216-history
Perryshmirtz
Perryshmirtz is the noncanon pairing between Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Perry the platypus (aka Agent P.) Perry has saved Doofenshmirtz's life on occassions, has helped him, and has always been there for him in his times of need. A great uproar of Perryshmirtz fans were raised when "It's About Time!" premiered. Perry and Doofenshmirtz have what you would call a "frenemesis" relationship, which means that they still "hate" each other, but are also friendly towards each other. Perryshmirtz Hints *"It's About Time" is probably the most blatant example, playing Doofenshmirtz getting a new nemesis as close to him having an affair as physically possible, complete with them on a relationship talk show together, and even has a break up song and a remembering past love song. *In the episode "Swiss Family Phineas", when the two fall into a load of laundry, the two come up with entirely different outfits, leading to the pic above. *In the episode "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted ", Dr. D makes a comment to Perry saying: "Oh look at us! We're fighting over the remote like an old married couple! Hehe... It's not cute." It was coincidental, as Doof just happened to see it that way, and wouldn't even be here if the creators didn't agree with him. *In the same episode,when perry is leaving,doof says: You never meant to work with me,did you Perry the Heartbreaker?!Yes go!Go back to your agency with their...Their uncool acronyms!Just remember,we once had something special! *There's episodes where Dr. D compliments perry by saying he looks cute or looks good in the thing he wears *Perry is seen holding Dr. D's hand in many episodes. *In "Gaming the System", after Doofenshmirtz zaps Perry with the Ball-Gown-inator, he can't stop going on about how elegant Perry looks. *In the same episode, it's revealed that Dr. D buys Perry Christmas presents. ''Major Monogram: Good morning, Agent P. I've been monitoring Doofenshmirtz's internet activity. First, we know what you're getting for Christmas. ... It's a vase.'' The present is revealed to be from Doofenshmirtz in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation". *In "Nerds of a Feather" after Doofenshmirtz fails to get his show "Doof and Puss" on the air because he wouldn't let the producer give the platypus a girlfriend, we instead get the show "The Platypus And His Girlfriend", with the girlfriend seeming to play the same role as Doof did in the original show. Not to mention the smirk on Perry's face when Doofenshmirtz adamantly refuses to give the platypus a girlfriend. *In "Mom's in the House", when Doofenshmirtz is duplicating Perry's arms, he mentions on more than one occasion that the arms are rather cute. *After a sick Doofenshmirtz ends up falling asleep on the floor after another failed attempt with his new inator, Perry comes up to him and puts a blanket over him. *In "Meapless in Seattle", Perry follows Doofenshmirtz to Seattle, where Doof has been taking regular "excursions". When Peter the Panda shows up (with coffee for Doofenshmirtz), Perry's body language and Doof's excuses come off as a cheating lover trying to deny an affair after being caught. *In "Happy New Year", the two are dancing with each other. This isn't like "Out of Toon" where they were zapped with a ray that made them dance - they CHOSE to dance with each other. *In "This is Your Backstory" we get to see some of the photos Perry keeps in his wallet. All of them depict Perry having fun with Doofenshmirtz. • In "Just Our Luck" Doofenshmirtz looks at a sleeping Perry and says "what a little angel!" Capture.PNG tumblr_inline_n3dkppBv6s1r3ptwc.png tumblr_m1x3j8BvUp1qairvjo3_1280.jpg tumblr_m3oxynB8FS1qairvjo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4n72dpJu81qhqyc6o1_500.png|Perry is smiling. tumblr_m6m4yjPYiA1roofo9o1_500.png tumblr_m7u91cep1t1qls54no1_1280.png tumblr_m41r5q3hsL1r1tn8jo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbcb6e87Ku1rzfzqyo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbrzmfw6vW1rhfsb4o1_500.jpg|They aren't even trying to be subtle anymore tumblr_mzn1e4amI41rej1tgo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzpml7bdAm1rlapkwo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzpml7bdAm1rlapkwo2_500.jpg tumblr_m70lznGTgz1qbik96o4_1280.png tumblr_mzpml7bdAm1rlapkwo4_500.jpg tumblr_mzpml7bdAm1rlapkwo5_500.jpg tumblr_n1l2b0m3zv1rlapkwo4_1280.jpg tumblr_n1l2b0m3zv1rlapkwo6_1280.jpg|"You know, having you around just makes me feel, you know, safer." hld.png tumblr_n3lkc5nsWV1tvon39o4_400.gif|Canon. tumblr_n6zgkiCDq41rlyggto2_1280.png|''At least there’s one relationship in my life that’s worked out pretty well.Thanks for coming along, Perry the platypus;let’s go home,You are my rock.'' Tumblr mnq20ckCkm1rhe5v5o6 1280.png LOASRK.png tumblr_okfi3zFj081uau8gdo1_540.png tumblr_npwoyuw9TR1rlapkwo1_1280.jpg tumblr_npwb8yU2m81sf9x5jo4_1280.png